The present invention is intended to aid fishermen in getting a live minnow onto a fishing hook with minimum difficulty, and in such respect this invention relates to the field of minnow dippers and holders. The present inventor is cognizant of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: The Pachner, 2,670,557; the Brecht, et al, 2,531,551; the Darrow, 3,354,575; the Bobo, 3,879,879 (and those U.S. Pat. Nos. identified therein in the background of the invention); the Garrison, 3,541,722; and the McCauley, 4,118,807. These Patents do not disclose or suggest the minnow dipper of the present invention. As discussed in these various Patents, there is a need for a useful minnow dipper which can facilitate getting a live minnow onto a fishing hook from a minnow container, usually a plastic or metal minnow bucket. Bobo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,879 aptly discusses the disadvantages in the prior art named in that invention. Additionally, the prior art, and particularly the prior art where minnow dippers have perforated scoop portions and funnel-shaped handles serving to trap minnows, have moving parts. These moving parts can break, are more expensive to fabricate, are more difficult to use--particularly for older persons and those with impaired mobility of the hands and fingers, and are capable of getting stuck with debris inasmuch as a fisherman's fishing site is generally slimy and dirty during the course of an extended fishing session. All the prior art depicts and describes those minnow dippers with perforations at the bottom. These bottom perforations cause the scoop to lose water and the fish to flounder and flop about, making it difficult to direct the fish into the handle or trap, as the case may be, particularly in the position to easily place a hook, whether in the lips, through the muscles of the back near the dorsal fin or behind the dorsal fin through the tail (being the most common methods of hooking the minnows for live bait). Use of the hands in cold weather or in cold water is undesireable, not to mention the sanitary factor of having to use one's hands to manipulate the fish into the trap or into a proper position within the trap to properly hook the fish. None of the handle type minnow dippers are monolithic, rigid pieces with an upright longitudinal slot of sufficient width to permit both insertion of a hook into a trapped minnow and removal of the trapped minnow from the trap. Difficulties in proper entry of the minnow into the handle and proper hooking and retrieval are prominent in the present art. Further advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description, drawings and preferred embodiment.